Allen (TV Series)
Allen is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He belongs to the group of fellow survivor Tyreese Williams, trying to find a safe haven with his wife, his son, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Allen's life before the outbreak. Presumably, he was married to Donna and they had a son together, Ben. He and his family may have lived within Florida, like Tyreese and Sasha Williams. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Allen first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his wife and son, accompanied by Sasha Williams and her brother, Tyreese, who are searching for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, Donna is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside, they face a small horde of Walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by a boy, Carl Grimes, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to his group who has been staying in the prison. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Allen uses a handkerchief to cover Donna's face as Tyreese prepares to kill her before she reanimates. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" Allen is laying in the main cell room where Hershel Greene is patching up his infected leg. He is grateful for the help and thanks Hershel a few minutes later. Allen is also listening to Hershel briefly talk about him being bitten and his leg amputation. Later that day, Allen, Ben, Tyreese and Sasha go outside to bury Donna. He mentions to Tyreese, Sasha and Ben about killing the prison survivors and taking it for themselves. Ben agrees on the idea. However, Tyreese stops Allen from following through with his futile plan, saying that the prison survivors are good people. A few moments later, Axel and Hershel's daughter Beth walk out to hand Tyreese and his group shovels. Tyreese blocks Allen from attacking and thanks Axel and Beth. Eventually, Rick Grimes -- the leader of the group -- and the other group members return to the prison and try to come to a conclusion about figuring out if Tyreese's group can stay. Rick does not let them and, when he is deciding, hallucinates his recently-deceased wife Lori as a ghost. Rick starts screaming at the apparition to leave, which scares Allen, Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha. Allen and his fellow group members leave the prison, believing Rick was yelling at them. "I Ain't a Judas" Allen and his group were discovered by Andrea and Milton Mamet in the forest and they also see that Andrea is taming a Walker. Milton and Andrea discussed with them that Woodbury is a well protected community that is safe, and Milton decides to take them back to Woodbury with him. Meanwhile in Woodbury, the doctor is looking over Sasha, and The Governor comes in and explains that they have plenty of food and shelter and that they can stay as long as they want to. Allen and the group decide to join the Governor in attacking the Prison and Rick's group once again. "Prey" Back in Woodbury, Allen is seen helping Caesar Martinez load weapons onto Martinez' truck. Allen later confronts Tyreese for letting Andrea go over the wall and potentially jeopardizing their standing with the Governor. The two eventually come to an impasse when taken by Martinez to round up Walkers from a Walker pit. Tyreese balks at using them to slaughter the Prison survivors and wants no part of it, offering to take the others and leave. Allen, fearing that another blunder will get them expelled out of Woodbury like in the Prison, steps in and the two fight. During the fight, Allen ends up losing and being held over the Walker pit, with him daring Tyreese to drop him. Tyreese relents at the last second, pulling him away from the pit. "This Sorrowful Life" When The Governor and all the Woodbury soldiers arrive at the meeting place, they face a place full of Walkers and a car with loud music being played. While Allen, Ben, Martinez, The Governor, and other survivors are killing the Walkers, Merle starts shooting against them, trying to kill the most he can. Allen is shown with Martinez and some other Woodbury survivors participating in the shootout against Merle. Allen survives, but Ben dies during the shootout. "Welcome to the Tombs" Allen participates in the attack on the Prison and escapes with the Woodbury Army when they are ambushed. The Governor pulls over the vehicles in the route and is angry to find that everyone wants to retreat, causing him to go insane and start killing everyone. Allen somehow manages to avoid The Governor's fire at first, and after he finishes firing on his own people, Allen appears from behind a vehicle pointing his assault rifle at The Governor. The Governor leads him into a false sense of security by not aiming his gun, before quickly shooting him in the head with his pistol, instantly killing Allen. Season 4 "Live Bait" The corpse of Allen appears in a brief flashback after the Governor has massacred his people, and killed him with a gunshot to the head. Death Killed By *The Governor After The Governor massacres his entire army excluding Shumpert, Martinez, and Allen, Allen panics and aims his rifle at The Governor. When Allen does not pull the trigger, The Governor responds by shooting Allen in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Donna Allen and Donna were husband and wife and loved each other very much. When Donna was bitten by a Walker and she asked to stay put, Allen refused to let her stay and carried her all the way to the prison where Rick's group was. As the infection began affecting Donna more quickly, Tyreese is forced to put her down. He raises his hammer, but is unable to kill her before reanimation. When Tyreese was about to kill an already dead Donna, Allen and his son Ben, looked away and cried. Ben Allen and Ben had a basic father-son relationship. He looked out for his son and Ben looked out for him. When Donna was bitten, Allen and Ben were very upset. When Tyreese was about to kill Donna before reanimation, Allen and Ben looked away in deep sorrow and cried. When Allen suggests taking over the prison, Ben is quick to side with him. In "This Sorrowful Life", Allen survives the shootout in which Ben dies in, having been shot in the shoulder by Merle. Ben's death had impact on Allen. In "Welcome to the Tombs", when the rest of the Woodbury soldiers suggested abandonning the battle, Allen argued back, saying that they killed his son and he wants to go back and kill them all. Tyreese Williams Allen was Tyreese's friend. It is unknown how they met and if they met before or prior to the apocalypse. Allen's son, Ben, also knew Tyreese, but it is unknown if they had a friendship and if it is as strong as Tyreese and Allen's. Tyreese and Allen seemed to get along, and worked well as a team. When Donna was bit, Sasha informed the group they need to kill her, before Donna kills them. But Tyreese and Allen told Sasha that Allen and Ben should not have to do this, and do it somewhere private, safe, and away from Donna's family. When Allen mentions taking over the prison, Tyreese and Sasha both disapprove, and Tyreese manages to convince Allen that it would be more beneficial for them to convince the prison group to allow them to join, rather than overtake them. This shows that Allen trusts Tyreese's judgement to some degree. Though it was originally shown that they were good friends, in "Prey" it is revealed that Allen harbours a grudge on Tyreese. According to Allen, at some point, Tyreese saved Donna from a Walker when Allen could have, and the way Donna revered Tyreese cause bitterness between the two men. Allen also states that Tyreese "showed him up" in front of Ben. In "Prey", the two argue, as Allen attempts to talk Tyreese out of causing trouble with the Governor. The two engage in a physical fight after Tyreese and Sasha refuse to help collecting the Walkers from the "biter pit". Tyreese gets infuriated to the point that he almost shoves Allen into the pit, but decides against it. The two seemed to be on unsteady ground after this altercation, and it seems that their apparent friendship had been severed. Sasha Williams Allen and Sasha have survived together for a certain period of time together with their respective families. After the death of his wife Donna and his son Ben, Allen proves hostile to both Sasha that of his brother. Allen decided to follow The Governor to attack the prison while Sasha and Tyreese not. Hershel Greene Hershel was seen in the "The Suicide King" patching Allen's leg up. Allen seemed very grateful and thanked Hershel. Although Allen and Hershel seemed to have a stable relationship, Allen and Ben tried to persuade Sasha and Tyreese to help attack Hershel, Beth, Axel, Carol, Carl, and Judith while Rick and the rest of the group were away so they could take over the prison, saying it would be easy and calling Hershel a "one-legged old man." The Governor Allen and The Governor seemed to have a good relationship at first. Allen was very eager to pull his weight and Woodbury and get back at Rick and the others at the prison for throwing him and his group out. Allen was one of The Governor's main soldiers in the attack against the prison and was one of the few people to agree with The Governor that they should go back and fight. This however maybe because Merle, a resident of the Prison killed his son. After the residents of Woodbury refused to battle and The Governor furiously gunned them down, Allen was disgusted and the murders destroyed any friendship between the two as Allen pointed his gun at the Governor, The Governor then shot and killed Allen without any hesitation. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Prey" *"This Sorrowful Life" (No Lines) *"Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *"Live Bait" (Corpse) es:Allen Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:The Prison Category:Woodbury Category:Woodbury Army